


È stato l'amore

by Aeviridis



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, During Canon, F/M, I might (but I want to) translate this garbage, Jealousy, Kass's song, POV Kass, POV Kass's Teacher, Spoilers, Unreliable Narrator, pre-game
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeviridis/pseuds/Aeviridis
Summary: Dopo essere riuscito a fuggire dal castello devastato dalla Calamità, il bardo della corte del regno di Hyrule assiste al risveglio del potere della principessa.After having fled the castle devastated by the Calamity, the bard of the royal court of Hyrule witnesses the awakening of the princess's power.





	È stato l'amore

In quella notte maledetta, Niall non aveva potuto fare a meno di rivolgere innumerevoli preghiere di riconoscenza alla Dea.

Non era che un umile bardo. Eppure, forse grazie alla sua appartenenza al popolo degli Sheikah, aveva ereditato la capacità di muoversi in modo rapido e furtivo senza essere visto. Nonostante gli enormi automi meccanici controllati dalla Calamità che si era da poco risvegliata stessero seminando morte e distruzione tra i plotoni di soldati e nei villaggi, Niall era riuscito a fuggire dal castello illeso.

La destinazione che si era prefissato di raggiungere era il suo luogo natale, Calbarico. Era sicuro che una volta arrivato sarebbe stato al sicuro, se solo per il momento. Dopotutto, Niall conosceva la profezia – _come poteva dimenticarla?_ Il potere necessario per sigillare la Calamità risiedeva nello spirito dell’erede al trono e ancora non era stato risvegliato. Era solo questione di tempo prima che l’intero regno venisse totalmente distrutto.

Malgrado le gocce di pioggia gli impedissero di vedere chiaramente di fronte a sé, Niall iniziò a riuscire a distinguere in lontananza i contorni del ponte di pietra che conduceva al villaggio Sheikah. Continuò a correre, incurante dell’esercito di Guardiani nella piana a est e dei gemiti delle truppe reali dilaniate –

I suoi occhi furono all’improvviso attirati da una figura avvolta da un abito candido – _un giglio bianco che cresceva nella natura selvaggia_ – che non aveva niente a che vedere con un campo di battaglia seminato di cadaveri.

Niall congelò sul posto con un ansimo strozzato quando la riconobbe.

La musa che ispirava ogni sua canzone, la donna che colmava ogni suo pensiero... la sua principessa.

_Cosa sta facendo? Perché non cerca riparo?_

Nonostante la distanza che li separava, Niall si sforzò di osservare i lineamenti del suo volto come per leggervi una risposta, nascosto da un muro del ponte. Dalla sua posizione, poteva soltanto vedere la principessa prendere cautamente un passo in avanti in direzione di un soldato ferito per appoggiare una mano sulla sua spalla.

Ma non si trattava di un soldato qualsiasi.

Niall spalancò la bocca dalla sorpresa. Era certo che in un’altra occasione avrebbe gioito nel vedere _quel popolano_ ridotto in ginocchio. Avrebbe riso di gusto e goduto nel vederlo sconfitto, umiliato. Non aveva mai potuto tollerare il modo in cui gli occhi color smeraldo della principessa si raddolcivano quando si volgevano verso _quel ragazzino arrogante_ – chi era per meritare il suo affetto? Cosa aveva fatto per essere l’oggetto delle sue attenzioni? Cosa le avrebbe mai potuto offrire?

Ma in quel momento – _no_ , in quel momento come poteva formulare un simile pensiero? I suoi sentimenti contorti dall’invidia passarono in secondo piano quando vide il Campione sollevarsi faticosamente in piedi per schierarsi tra la principessa e un Guardiano che si era avvicinato ai due. Dalla postura che aveva assunto, doveva essere prossimo al collasso.

Quello era un sacrificio. Niall guardò con gli occhi dilatati dal terrore un raggio di luce rossa puntarsi sul petto del cavaliere. Un sacrificio simile non poteva che essere un ultimo gesto d’amore.

Come poteva competere con _lui_?

La voce nella sua testa si ammutolì quando scorse il movimento repentino del corpo della principessa, fino a quel momento alle spalle del Campione; la guardò senza che potesse reagire posizionarsi di fronte al suo _amato_ , un braccio sollevato verso il Guardiano come per implorarlo di fermarsi –

“ _Stai indietro!_ ”

Una luce accecante sgorgò improvvisamente dalla sua mano, avvolgendo la sua intera figura.

Niall annaspò dallo stupore. Il potere che avrebbe sigillato la Calamità... quello era il potere di cui si parlava nella profezia e nelle antiche leggende. La principessa aveva imparato a controllarlo davanti ai suoi stessi occhi... e ad attivarlo era stato l’ _amore_ che provava per quel ragazzino.

Una fitta di gelosia lo colpì all’improvviso. Lo amava a tal punto che era disposta a morire per salvarlo. Era disposta a sacrificarsi per permettergli di fuggire. Dopotutto, come poteva prevedere la principessa che proprio in quel momento il potere si sarebbe risvegliato?

Niall si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo dalla coppia riversa a terra, mentre alcune lacrime di dolore si formavano nei suoi occhi. Aveva sempre saputo che non lo avrebbe mai ricambiato. Non era che un umile bardo... un umile bardo follemente innamorato.

“ _No, no! Non morire!_ ”

La disperazione nelle urla della principessa lo tramortì. Forse, in un’altra vita, in un’altra occasione, avrebbe volentieri guardato il suo rivale perdere la vita senza battere ciglio – ma di nuovo, _no_ , in quel momento non poteva pensarlo. Aveva visto con quando ardore il cavaliere la aveva difesa, nonostante non riuscisse a reggersi in piedi, aveva visto fino a che punto era pronto a spingersi pur di proteggerla – e aveva visto, _sentito_ , quanto la principessa lo amava.

Aveva deciso.

Si fiondò in una corsa affannata in direzione di Calbarico. Doveva arrivare in tempo, prima che il ragazzino esalasse il suo ultimo respiro...

“Aiuto, vi prego!” gridò, scorgendo alcune guardie Sheikah posizionate ai confini del villaggio.

L’uomo sulla destra del largo portale di legno si mosse in avanti con un’espressione perplessa. “Chi è là?”

“La principessa... la piana Baccanera...” Niall non sapeva come esprimersi. Le gambe gli tramavano violentemente. “Dovete aiutarla... il suo cavaliere... sta morendo...”

Due tra gli uomini si fecero avanti.

“Fate in fretta, non ha ancora tanto tempo,” continuò con voce ansimante Niall.

_Non lo sto facendo per_ te _, ragazzino._

“Tu,” lo indirizzò una delle guardie che era rimasta. “Dai tuoi indumenti ti riconosco come uno di noi Sheikah. Chi sei?”

Niall ricambiò lo sguardo dell’uomo di fronte a sé. “Io? Sono... ero,” si corresse con una smorfia, “ero il bardo della corte del regno di Hyrule.”

“Vieni, seguimi,” disse il soldato. “La matriarca Impa vorrà sicuramente parlarti.”

 

*

 

Niall non parlò con Impa se non dopo lunghi minuti. Ora si trovava seduto in un angolo buio della stanza della casa della matriarca e non aveva occhi che per la sua principessa. Era inginocchiata al centro della piccola camera accanto al suo cavaliere che era stato fatto sdraiare su un materasso sottile di fasce bianche.

“Impa...” mormorò la sua voce vellutata. Una sua mano spostò un ciuffo di capelli color biondo sporco dagli occhi chiusi del Campione. “Nell’eventualità che Link quando ritorni abbia perso i suoi ricordi... devi lasciargli queste mie parole: ‘libera i quattro Colossi Sacri’.”

Gli occhi scuri della donna dai lunghi capelli bianchi, seduta su un largo cuscino cremisi, le indirizzarono uno sguardo interrogativo. “Perdonatemi, Zelda,” disse con un tono calmo. “Questo è l’unico messaggio che intendete lasciargli?”

La principessa annuì leggermente col capo. “Sì, Impa,” mormorò. “Gli spiriti dei nostri compagni sono ancora intrappolati al loro interno. Inoltre, se Link visiterà i popoli delle quattro razze di Hyrule, c’è la possibilità che possa ricordare chi erano gli altri Campioni. Non voglio che per lui rimangano soltanto dei nomi privi di significato. Erano importanti nella sua vita quanto nella mia.”

“Anche voi siete importante per lui,” le fece notare Impa con un sorriso accennato. Niall sentì le viscere contorcersi a quelle parole.

“Le fotografie registrate nella Tavoletta Sheikah forse potranno aiutarlo a ricordare,” rispose la principessa. “Però, Impa, non voglio che si senta costretto a seguirle. Starà a lui decidere se vorrà ricordarsi di me... di _noi_.”

Niall strinse un pugno, i denti serrati dietro le labbra sigillate.

Impa le fece un cenno di assenso. “Come desiderate. Tuttavia, cosa ne sarà della sua infanzia?”

Le sopracciglia della principessa si aggrottarono con aria afflitta. “Sono sicura che tra gli Zora ritroverà alcuni dei suoi amici di infanzia. Sai bene anche tu che la durata della vita degli Zora supera di gran lunga quella delle altre razze di Hyrule.” Abbassò lo sguardo a terra. “Se solo...” La sua voce si spezzò mentre una mano si serrava in pugno. “Se solo avessi saputo... Avrei potuto lasciargli più fotografie, più conversazioni...”

“Non avete motivo di incolparvi,” la rimproverò con voce ferma Impa. “Non abbiamo ancora la certezza che dimentichi ogni cosa. Non abbiamo potuto studiare a lungo gli effetti del Sacrario della Rinascita, date le circostanze. Voi avete fatto tutto il possibile e anche di più.”

La principessa chinò il capo. “Ti ringrazio, Impa,” mormorò. Niall vide le sue dita intrecciarsi tra quelle inerti del cavaliere. “L’unica cosa che so... è che in ogni caso lui tornerà.”

All’improvviso le porte della casa si spalancarono, attirando l’attenzione delle persone presenti sui nuovi arrivati.

“Siamo pronti a trasportarlo, Altezza.”

Niall guardò gli occhi verdi della principessa spostarsi sul viso addormentato del suo cavaliere. Una sua mano sfiorò con devozione la linea di una guancia ancora rosata, ancora viva. “Ti aspetto.” La ragazza si chinò leggermente verso il capo del Campione. “Link...” sussurrò al suo orecchio. “Io non smetterò mai di credere in te.”

Infine, la principessa si fece da parte così che l’uomo e la donna Sheikah potessero sollevare il lettino su cui il cavaliere era sdraiato. Mantenne lo sguardo puntato sul suo corpo fino a quando non scomparve oltre la porta.

Quando se ne furono andati, la principessa tornò a rivolgersi a Impa. “Ora so ciò che devo fare,” cominciò con voce decisa. “La spada che ha scelto Link, la Spada Suprema... ho sentito una voce provenire dalla sua lama.” Niall ascoltò stupefatto le parole della giovane. “È stata lei a dirmi che Link poteva ancora essere salvato, che c’era ancora tempo. Mi ha detto che sono in grado con le mie sole forze di affrontare il potere della Calamità... e mi ha chiesto di essere riportata al piedistallo nelle Foreste Perdute, in modo da potersi rigenerare per il momento in cui lui tornerà.”

_Crede così ciecamente nel suo ritorno_.

Impa annuì. “Molto bene. Vi farò accompagnare da una scorta –”

“Non ne ho bisogno.”

“Zelda, vi prego di ragionare,” la supplicò con voce ferma Impa. “I Guardiani sotto il controllo di Ganon non esiteranno un solo istante prima di eliminarvi.”

“Il mio potere li annienterà,” ribatté con determinazione la principessa. “Questa notte il sangue di troppi innocenti è stato versato, non serve che anche i tuoi migliori uomini perdano la vita per colpa mia.” Il suo sguardo si posò sulla spada appoggiata contro una parete, l’elsa viola che rifletteva la luce della stanza. “Andrò da sola. E poi... poi andrò al castello.”

Impa aprì le braccia come per invitare la ragazza ancora inginocchiata a terra in un abbraccio rassicurante. La principessa si tuffò contro il petto della donna soffocando un basso ansimo. “Prego la Dea che riusciate a prevalere, Zelda,” mormorò la matriarca mentre una mano si posava sulla schiena della giovane. “Siete così forte... siete cresciuta così tanto.”

“Impa...” La voce della principessa era attutita alle orecchie di Niall. “Spero di poterti rivedere un giorno... quando tutto questo sarà finito. Mi mancherai così tanto.”

Rimasero nella medesima posizione per lunghi istanti, mormorandosi piccole frasi di incoraggiamento piene di speranza. Infine, la principessa sciolse le braccia dal collo di Impa con un sospiro prima di recarsi in direzione della spada contro la parete. Un’espressione risoluta le modellava i lineamenti del viso.

Niall la guardò incamminarsi verso la porta stringendo contro il petto la Spada Suprema. Quando una sua mano si appoggiò al pomello, esitò qualche secondo per poi voltarsi _un’ultima volta_ verso Impa. Le sue labbra si piegarono lentamente in un sorriso denso di malinconia e tristezza che sembrava esprimere tutte le parole taciute che avrebbe voluto – ma che non poteva – pronunciare.

Infine, le ante dell’uscio si chiusero dietro la schiena della principessa.

La matriarca si portò le mani al viso, le palpebre abbassate. Stava con ogni probabilità cercando di ricomporsi sotto lo sguardo estraneo di Niall.

Dopo alcuni istanti, Impa spalancò gli occhi per indirizzare lo sguardo nella direzione del bardo nascosto dall’ombra.

“Mi dispiace per averti fatto aspettare,” cominciò con un debole sorriso la donna. “Non so ancora come ringraziarti per aver avvertito le mie guardie delle condizioni critiche in cui si trovava il cavaliere della principessa.”

Niall contrasse le sopracciglia. “Non potevo rimanere a guardare,” mormorò. _Non l’ho fatto per_ lui.

La matriarca annuì. “Capisco. Così hai avuto modo di vedere esattamente cosa è successo, non è vero?”

“Sì,” rispose Niall. Ripensò alla luce intensa che aveva illuminato l’intero corpo della principessa. “Mentre il cavaliere stava tentando di difenderla allo stremo dello forze, la principessa... ha cercato di proteggerlo da un colpo fatale. A quel punto, il potere di cui si narra nelle antiche leggende e nella profezia si è manifestato.”

La donna sembrò considerare con attenzione le sue parole. Un lampo di comprensione le attraversò all’improvviso lo sguardo, mentre un sorriso amaro le tirava le labbra. “E così è riuscita a risvegliarlo in questo modo...” meditò tra sé e sé. “Se solo avessimo saputo... quanti errori abbiamo commesso...”

“Cosa volete dire?” osò chiedere piano Niall. Temeva che la sua domanda potesse risultare inopportuna.

Impa lo considerò per alcuni istanti prima di distogliere gli occhi per guardare qualcosa che Niall non poteva vedere. “Se le tue parole dicono il vero, giovane bardo,” disse infine, “sembra che ad attivare il potere non siano state le continue preghiere che la principessa dedicava ogni giorno alla Dea, ma i suoi sentimenti. Come hai potuto vedere,” tornò a ricambiare il suo sguardo, “lei e il suo cavaliere erano molto intimi.” Niall sentì una fitta al cuore all’ulteriore conferma. “È chiaro che, quando lo ha visto in pericolo, le sue emozioni hanno preso il sopravvento. Non poteva accettare che morisse.”

“È stato...” Niall cercò di estinguere vanamente il bruciore della sua gelosia. “È stato l’amore a risvegliarlo?”

“Sì,” mormorò Impa, accennando un sorriso triste. “È stato l’amore.”

 

*

 

“Maestro, sono pronto.”

“Ottimo, Kashiwa.”

Il vento ghiacciato dell’area di Colbacco scompigliò i capelli bianchi che gli erano ricaduti sui suoi occhi stanchi. Erano passati lunghi anni da quando Niall aveva visto per l’ultima volta la sua principessa – quasi un secolo. Ormai profonde rughe gli deformavano il viso e le ossa doloranti gli impedivano di muoversi rapidamente come era solito fare durante la sua gioventù.

Ma durante quel tempo, mentre la principessa era imprigionata in una lotta eterna contro la Calamità e il suo cavaliere dormiva un lungo sonno di guarigione, Niall non era rimasto con le mani in mano. _No_. Aveva viaggiato, raggiungendo gli angoli remoti del regno, alla ricerca di indizi che avrebbero potuto aiutare _quel popolano_ a prepararsi per la battaglia finale contro Ganon.

Il suo pellegrinaggio lo aveva portato a incontrare un giovane assistente – un Rito dallo spirito dolce e che si era dimostrato disposto a mettersi in gioco. Dopotutto, Niall doveva assicurarsi che qualcuno potesse lasciare al cavaliere le sue parole nel caso fosse mancato prima del suo ritorno.

_So che tornerai. Se_ lei _crede in te, non posso che assecondarla._

“Ricordati, Kashiwa,” aveva detto con voce flebile Niall una sera davanti a un focolare. “Non dovrai mai rivelargli di conoscere la sua vera identità fino a quando non sarà il momento.”

Il becco di Kashiwa si era aperto dalla sorpresa. “Come farò a capire quando è il momento adatto?”

“Prima deve ascoltare tutte le canzoni riguardo l’eroe vissuto dieci mila anni fa,” aveva mormorato, lo sguardo perso nelle fiamme rosseggianti. “Solo a quel punto potrai confidargli l’ultima canzone.” _È stato l’amore_. “Credo che debba essere pronto prima di conoscere la verità.” _Deve ricordare prima chi era la sua principessa_. “Hai capito?”

“Sì, maestro.”

Niall guardò il giovane Rito del tempo presente posizionare la sua fisarmonica contro il suo petto coperto di piume azzurre. Gli rivolse un cenno. “Puoi cominciare.”

Le note di un tema composto anni addietro inondarono l’aria, la voce di Kashiwa che le accompagnava formando le parole piene di odio, tristezza, rabbia, gelosia, invidia e profondo amore scritte dalla mano di Niall.

_La Calamità che l’eroe ancestrale fermò_  
_Dopo cento secoli infine ritornò._  
_Soldato della real guardia, scudo della sacerdotessa,_  
_offrì il suo corpo in sacrificio e si giocò la vita stessa._  
_Tal gesto d’amore risvegliò il potere della fanciulla sopito_  
_e così il gran nemico nel castello fu bandito._  
_Nel Sacrario della Rinascita riposò il soldato_  
_a guarire con siero arcano fino al risveglio anelato._  
_Molte prove dovrà affrontar,_  
_la sua forza recuperar..._  
_Diventa eroe moderno, la calamità affronta._  
_Salva la sacerdotessa dal demone e dall’onta._  
_L’eroe e la sacerdotessa, insieme in questa storia,  
_ _debbono salvar Hyrule e riportar la gloria._

 

*

 

“Allora... _cavaliere_.”

Gli occhi di Kashiwa si strinsero in due fessure come tornò a rivolgere lo sguardo sul viso del ragazzo al suo fianco. Nonostante i lineamenti di Link convenissero un’espressione neutrale, il bardo riuscì a leggere nelle sue iridi blu un segno di vago stupore.

“Hai intenzione di accettare questa canzone da parte del mio maestro?”

Un debole sbuffo di vento agitò gentilmente le ciocche biondo sporco che incorniciavano il volto di Link, in lontananza il bubolare di un gufo. A giudicare dalla luce nei suoi occhi, una sola risposta doveva aver attraversato la sua mente.

Le labbra del cavaliere infine si schiusero per formare un unico monosillabo.

“ _Sì_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ho fatto alcuni adattamenti dalla versione giapponese, ma ho tenuto in considerazione la traduzione italiana e in misura minore anche quella inglese (dato che ci ho giocato per la prima volta in questa lingua... ed è davvero pessima a volte).


End file.
